Reginald Barclay
thumb|Reginald Barclay (2369) Reginald Endicott „Reg“ Barclay III. ist ein hochtalentierter Systemdiagnose-Ingenieur der Sternenflotte. Er wirkt meistens nervös und unsicher. Unter den Mannschaftskameraden gilt er als extrem introvertierter Eigenbrötler. Darüber hinaus ist er auch ein notorischer Hypochonder. Frühe Karriere Vor seinem Transfer auf die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] im Jahr 2366 dient er an Bord der [[USS Zhukov|USS Zhukov]]. ( ) An Bord der Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) 2366 Nach seinem Dienstantritt tendiert Barclay dazu, mehr Zeit auf dem Holodeck zu verbringen als in realer Gesellschaft. Wesley Crusher verpasst ihm den Spitznamen Lieutenant Brokkoli. ( ) 2367 2367 befindet sich Barclay in Therapie von Counselor Deanna Troi. Ein Teil der Therapie ist ein Schauspielkurs, bei dem er auch öffentliche Auftritte hat. Seine anfänglich schlechten Leistungen verbessern sich nach einem Zwischenfall mit einer cytherianischen Sonde ungewöhnlich schnell. Auch auf anderen Gebieten übertrifft er nach kurzer Zeit alle seine Mannschaftskollegen. Nachdem Barclay die alleinige Kontrolle über die Enterprise übernommen hat, befördert er diese mit bisher unbekannten Mitteln 30.000 Lichtjahre durch das All. Am Ziel dieser Reise stellt sich heraus, dass er von den Cytherianern umfunktioniert wurde. Einige Tage später normalisiert sich Barclays Zustand wieder. ( ) 2369 Anfangs leidet Barclay auch unter einer schweren Transporterphobie, zwischenzeitlich scheint es, als habe er diese Ängste überwunden. Laut eigener Aussage hat Barclay jedoch keine Angst vor Spinnentieren. Allerdings reagiert er überaus nervös auf O'Briens Haustier Christina und entwickelt aufgrund dieser Begegnung eine leichte Arachnophobie. ( ) 2370 Barclay ist zudem hypochondrisch und neigt zur übereilten Selbstdiagnose. Nach einer Behandlung einer urodelanischen Grippe durch Dr. Crusher im Jahr 2370 wird versehentlich ein schlafendes Gen aktiviert, welches bei Barclay und dem Rest der ''Enterprise''-Crew zu einer Verwandlung in ein früheres Stadium der Evolution führt. Nach der Heilung der Crew benennt Dr. Crusher die neue Krankheit nach dem Patienten, an der sie zuerst diagnostiziert worden ist: Barclay'sches Protomorphosesyndrom. ( ) Projekt zur Erschaffung eines MHN Zwischendurch arbeitet Barclay unter der Leitung von Doktor Lewis Zimmerman am Projekt zur Erschaffung eines Medizinischen Notfall-Hologramms. ( ) An Bord der Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) Während des Borg-Angriffs im Jahr 2373 reist er als Teil der Crew an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] in die Vergangenheit. Die Enterprise folgt einer Borg-Sphäre bis ins Jahr 2063. Dort trifft Barclay auf sein Idol Dr. Zefram Cochrane und darf ihm sogar die Hand schütteln. Er ist an der Reparatur des ersten Warpschiffes Phoenix beteiligt, welches durch den Borg-Angriff beschädigt wird. ( ) Pfadfinder-Projekt 2376 ist er am Pfadfinder-Projekt beteiligt, um einen Weg zu finden, die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], die im Delta-Quadranten verschollen ist, nach Hause zu bringen. Man will ihn zuerst aus dem Projekt entlassen, weil er von der Voyager zu besessen scheint und diese Besessenheit auf dem Holodeck auslebt. Zuvor ist Reginald Barclay wegen Holo-Sucht bei Counselor Deanna Troi in Behandlung und gilt eigentlich als geheilt. ( ) Er schafft es trotz aller medizinisch-psychologischen Vorbehalte, trotz aller Widerstände und der Versuche, ihn zu arretieren, einen Kontakt zur Voyager herzustellen. Dafür wird er von Admiral Paris belobigt und darf weiter am Pfadfinder-Projekt mitarbeiten. ( ) Als Lewis Zimmerman vom MHN der USS Voyager behandelt werden soll, weigert sich dieser zunächst. Barclay versucht, zwischen ihnen zu vermitteln. Jedoch bittet er Deanna Troi um Hilfe, da es sich um ein psychisches Problem handelt. Die Beiden vermitteln fortan zwischen Zimmerman und dem Doktor. Schließlich verursacht Barclay eine Fehlfunktion im Programm des Doktors und kann Zimmerman so überzeugen, das MHN zu reparieren. Dieser erkennt die Sabotage und der Doktor stellt Barclay daher zur Rede. Barclay und Troi meinen dazu, dass ihr Plan funktioniert hat, was auch den Doktor erfreut. ( ) 2377 versucht man auf Barclays Vorschlag hin, ein Hologramm mit dem Datenstrom zur Voyager zu schicken. Nachdem dieser Plan scheitert, weil die Transmission von einem Ferengiraumschiff abgefangen wird, lehnt Pete Harkins einen nochmaligen Versuch ab und schickt Barclay in den Urlaub. Dieser begibt sich daraufhin an den Strand und spendiert Deanna Troi ein paar Drinks. Sie kommen ins Gespräch und Barclay schildert ihr, wie er sein Hologramm verlor und auch seine Beziehung zu Leosa zerbrach. Auf Trois Bitten hin wird Leosa ins Sternenflottenhauptquartier gebracht und in Anwesenheit von Barclay befragt. Dabei erfährt Barclay, dass Leosa von den Ferengi dafür bezahlt wurde, sich mit ihm einzulassen, um an seine Informationen über das Pfadfinder-Projekt zu gelangen. Schockiert verlässt er den Besprechungsraum. Wenig später spricht er erneut mit Leosa, die meint, dass ihr Verhalten ihm gegenüber nicht persönlich gemeint war, sondern es nur um das Geschäft mit den Borg-Nanosonden ging. Er macht sich Sorgen, dass die Ferengi Seven of Nines Nanosonden in ihren Besitz bringen sollen. Allerdings hat er noch nicht den Weg entdeckt, wie die Ferengi die Nanosonden in den Alphaquadranten bringen wollen. Nachdem die Ferengi einen geodätischen Impuls initiieren, erläutert er dies Admiral Paris. Sie erkennen, dass das manipulierte Hologramm die Voyager dazu gebracht hat Kurs auf eine geodätische Falte zu setzen. Barclay schlägt vor, die Falte zu schließen. Allerdings ist die Carolina dazu nicht in der Lage. Schließlich gelingt es Barclay, die Ferengi mit einer Nachricht zu täuschen, sodass diese die Falte selbst schließen. Nach dieser Mission programmiert er in sein Hologramm Sicherungseinrichtungen ein, die zur Folge haben, dass das Hologramm Deanna Troi auffordert sich zu identifizieren, sobald sie das Hologitter betritt. Anschließend entschuldigt er sich bei Troi, die ihn zum Abendessen einlädt, zu dem auch Maril erscheinen wird. ( ) Nachdem ein Holoroman des Doktors ohne dessen Erlaubnis vom Bolianer Ardon Broht veröffentlicht wird, kommt es zu einer Anhörung, um den rechtlichen Status des Doktors zu klären. Dabei sagt auch Barclay zugunsten des Doktors aus und beschreibt, wie der Doktor sich durch die halbe Galaxie transferieren ließ, um Lewis Zimmerman zu heilen. Dieses Verhalten vergleicht Barclay mit dem eines Sohnes, der seinem Vater zeigen will, wie weit er es gebracht hat. ( ) Als sich ein Transwarpkanal unvermittelt im Sol-System öffnet, gehört er zu Admiral Owen Paris' Stab, der eine Flotte zusammenzieht, um die bevorstehende Invasion der Borg aufzuhalten. Später erkennt er, dass ein Raumschiff hindurchkommt. Dieses entpupput sich als Borg-Sphäre, die jedoch von der Voyager zerstört wird, welche sich im Inneren befindet. ( ) Alternative Leben thumb|Barclay im 2404 einer alternativen Zeitlinie. In einer alternativen Zeitlinie ist Barclay im Jahre 2404 mit dem Dienstgrad eines Commanders Dozent an der Sternenflottenakademie und unterstützt Admiral Janeway bei ihrem Versuch, die Voyager mittels einer Zeitreise schneller nach Hause zu bringen. In dieser Zukunft hat er außerdem seine Nervosität und Unsicherheit sowie das davon hervorgerufene zeitweise Stottern abgelegt. Erst die Konfrontation des Doktors der Voyager über eine geheime Mission von Admiral Janeway bringt diese Eigenschaften wieder zum Vorschein. Anschließend berichtet er dem Doktor von Janeways Plan. ( ) Hologramme Chronologie Datei:Reginald_Barclay_2366.jpg|2366 Datei:Reginald_Barclay 2367.jpg|2367 Datei:Reginald_Barclay 2369.jpg|2369 Datei:Reginald_Barclay 2370.jpg|2370 Datei:Reginald_Barclay im Jahr 2063.jpg|2373 Datei:Reginald Barclay.jpg|2376 Datei:Reginald_Barclay 2377.jpg|2377 Zitate }} }} Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte * * * * }} (als Hologramm) * * * (auch als Hologramm) * * * }} }} Erwähnungen * }} }} }} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher thumb|Florian Krüger-Shantin spricht Reginald Barclay Reginald Barclay wurde von Dwight Schultz gespielt. Folgende Sprecher liehen ihm in der deutschen Synchronfassung ihre Stimme: * Florian Krüger-Shantin (TNG und VOY) und * David Nathan ( ). Wissenswertes Möglicherweise hat Barclay einen Cousin namens Frank. Der in einer Halluzination des Doktors auftauchende Barclay sagt in der Episode , dass er das Hologramm Tom Paris nach dem Ebenbild seines Cousins Frank gestaltet habe. thumb|Reginald Barclay als "Darsteller" Im Vorspann des Films "A-Team" wird Barclay in einem Film gezeigt, den Murdock und die anderen Patienten im Krankenhaus schauen, als das A-Team Murdock befreit. Dies ist eine Anspielung darauf, dass Murdock (in der Serie) und Barclay von demselben Schauspieler gespielt wurden. Externe Links * * * Reginald Barclay - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com Barclay, Reginald Barclay, Reginald bg:Реджиналд Баркли en:Reginald Barclay es:Reginald Barclay fr:Reginald Barclay it:Reginald Barclay ja:レジナルド・バークレー nl:Reginald Barclay